


Stripped

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some games reveal much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripped

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 23 June 2008 in response to [snape100](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)'s [Gender Swap/Body Swap Challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/100849.html). Thank you, [fodirteg](http://fodirteg.livejournal.com/profile), for beta'ing.

Lucius swept his eyes over Harry's body and smiled in a way that had Severus shuddering with barely repressed desire. Something—the need to appear authentic, perhaps—made him worry his lower lip between his teeth.

"This is your arrangement, Mr Potter, so let us get on with it. Strip."

Never taking his eyes off Lucius' face, Harry obeyed—slipping out of his trainers, pulling his jumper over his head, slowly unbuttoning his trousers, sliding them down to reveal his engorged prick . . . and then waiting with a held breath.

Lucius' kiss was air enough.

"How long have you wanted him?"


End file.
